


Come Together

by colazitron



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry likes to play with come. Louis has no problems with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Together

**Come Together**

 

Harry has them get tested. It's not that he doesn't trust Louis, but one can never be too careful. Louis doesn't have anything to hide and he's glad Harry's so sensible about this, so he goes along with it easily enough. When their results come in the post, Louis's out with mates and Harry opens both of their letters and then proceeds to collect all the condoms they have stashed around the flat before marching over to Liam and gifting him with them, because he and Danielle can probably use them and it's not like he and Louis need them.

"Are you absolutely sure you're both clean? I mean, I love Louis-" Liam protests, but Harry just grins and pulls the test results from his back pocket. Liam actually laughs at him for knowing him that well.

"Okay. Can we pretend I don't know you that well now?" he asks and Harry pinches his cheek and laughs his agreement.

When Louis comes home, Harry has progressively worked himself up more and more. So all he allows Louis to do is to step inside the flat, before he pushes him up against the door, tells him to be quiet, because people could be walking by and then falls to his knees. Louis gets out a chocked "Jesus, Harry!" but then Harry's determinately licking him hard and he doesn't feel like protesting. Harry's quick and dirty about it, slurping and making noises and spreading his thighs, rocking into nothing just at the edge of Louis' vision. When he sinks down all the way and swallows around him before pulling off and poking his tongue out of his mouth to let it tease the slit at the head of Louis' cock, he can't hold on and comes violently all over Harry's face. He's about to apologise, but Harry grins at him and licks his lips and then proceeds to trail his fingers through the mess, gathering his spunk up and sucking it off his fingers lewdly. Louis sinks to his knees in front of Harry and reaches for his groin. Instead of the hardness he expected, he's met with a damp spot in Harry's sweats though and he kisses Harry through the taste of his own come when he realises Harry came in his pants from sucking him off.

"Our tests came back. We're clean," Harry announces when Louis comes up for air.

"I figured," he laughs breathlessly.

 

Two days later Harry corners him in the shower and sucks him off again. He gets Louis ridiculously close to the edge and then pulls off, getting him off with his hand, but aiming Louis' dick at his open mouth and Louis watches himself spurt into the slick heat that still ghosts around his cock. A bit of his sperm catches on Harry's chin and instead of washing it off in the convenient spray, Harry laps it up. This time, Louis gets to finish Harry off with his own hand and Harry licks that clean too.

 

It takes a third time of Harry startling him with a blowjob and making Louis come on his neck and chest for Louis to catch on that he's doing it on purpose. Harry's lazily running his fingers through the come on his skin, darkened eyes fixed on Louis as he slowly gathers the liquid up and licks it off his fingers, when Louis blurts,

"Is this some kind of _thing_ for you?"

"Yeah," Harry answers, unashamed. "Does it bother you?"

From the furrow of Harry's brow Louis can tell that that would be a serious issue for them but it's laughable anyway because dear god no, it does definitely not bother him.

"No," he simply says and then leans down to lick up a broad swipe of come from Harry's chest and feed it to him. Harry hums happily and Louis grins into their kiss.

 

Then it becomes a game.

When Louis fucks Harry the next time, he makes sure to pull out and come along his spine, rather than buried inside him and it's Louis rubbing his spunk into his skin that pushes Harry over the edge and makes him spurt wetly against the sheets. When Louis sucks Harry off, he holds his come in his mouth and pries Harry's lips open with his own, smearing the come on his tongue into Harry's mouth. When he's got them both in his hand, he cups Harry's face with his stained hands after and holds him still and kisses him until he whines before letting him lick him clean. That time leads seamlessly to Harry sucking him off and getting his face even dirtier.

One evening Niall gets really homesick and Harry stays with him over night even though he and Louis had had _plans_ because obviously the boys come first. But Louis wouldn't be Louis if he didn't find some sort of silver lining to the situation. In the morning he jerks himself off and only rudimentarily wipes the come off his hand; enough to be invisible but not really clean. They're carted into a room to do interviews and Harry sticks close to a far more upbeat Niall, until Zayn slides in next to him and takes over seamlessly. The next time Harry opens his mouth to answer a question, Louis cuts him off with a palm over his mouth and rattles off something ridiculous instead, more than just half of his concentration on the way Harry tenses when he recognises the smell and darts his tongue out to taste. He keeps his hand as close as he can then, pinching Harry's cheeks, ruffling his hair, being a general prat. By the time they get home to their flat, Harry is starved for it and makes Louis come on his face twice.

Usually Harry likes to feel the warm splash of come on his own skin, but sometimes he'll push Louis down onto the bed and straddle his thighs, rubbing their cocks with one of his big hands crudely and staining Louis' chest instead, before kissing and sucking it off. It takes Louis a while to figure out that it's Harry's outlet for when Louis being Louis makes him jealous and he knows he's being ridiculous. Louis doesn't mention it, but he takes to slinging his arm around the other boys more and looks for the subtle signs; sometimes Harry shifts away just a bit, other times he simply immerses himself in whatever conversation he can most easily slide into to distract himself.

It comes to a head when they're all hanging out with Ed, their promo in the US coinciding with one of his Snow Patrol dates. Louis's splayed on the sofa behind Ed, who's distractedly building some sort of Lego with Harry on the coffee table. It's easy to reach out and card his fingers through his already thoroughly messed up hair. Ed tenses and turns around to look at him, calculating. Louis raises an eyebrow, silently asking if he should back off, because he can appreciate that the way their band is touchy-feely with each other isn't exactly the norm. Ed takes a moment but then shrugs and turns back to Harry and the Lego and Louis takes it as permission. He forgets about riling Harry up and starts twisting spikes into Ed's VO5-ed hair, flattening the sides and giving him some semblance of a mini mohawk. Niall guffaws and Liam laughs fondly, while Zayn gives Ed a pitying look. Liam snaps a picture and uploads it to twitter and Louis runs his fingers through Ed's hair to get it back to something more resembling his usual state of messy.

"You're all so weird," Ed assesses, but studies the pages of the Lego manual so Louis figures he doesn't really care. It's when Liam has to address Harry twice to get his attention that Louis recalls there was a purpose to this at some point. He winks at Harry and is pretty sure he just gave his game away. When Harry straddles his chest and smears pre-come over his lips later, mumbling "You did that _on purpose_ ", he's proven right, but he can't care because his resulting orgasm is amazing.

It's only when they all go home for a few days that Louis realises that other from their initial conversation - if it could even be called that - they never really talked about this. Any of it, really. They fell into sex with each other the same way they fell into their friendship; no safety nets and all giddy exploration. He realises this only because on the first night Harry's mum and Robin go out to a dinner they'd been invited to ages ago and Harry had urged them not to cancel and he calls, lying on his bed. Harry talks about the way Louis smells and the way his skin feels slick with sweat and even slicker with come when they have sex and how much he likes it. Louis lies in his childhood bed and listens - his door unlocked because there are no keys in the Tomlinson house - to Harry getting himself off. When he hears Harry moan out his orgasm, his trousers are obscenely tented, but he doesn't dare touch himself because he has four sisters and a mother that could barge in anytime and somehow being caught with an erection strikes him as less embarrassing than being caught wanking.

"I know it's silly, but I miss you," Harry murmurs and it is silly, Louis agrees, but he misses Harry too and so he tells him that. It's then that Harry drops the bombshell.

"I love you, you know?" he mumbles and Louis's sure it's born from the desire to have Louis not understand him, but he's way too well-versed at deciphering Harry's mumbling by now. Louis' cock gives an interesting twitch and he thinks a bit of pre-come just spurted out into his underwear. With a hot pulsing in between his legs, he shakily returns the sentiment, because through all the confusion suddenly swimming in his head, he realises with clarity that this is something he's not confused about. Somewhere along the way he fell hopelessly in love with Harry. After Harry hangs up, he stays on his bed, staring at the ceiling and waiting for his blush and erection to subside. Images of all the things he wants to do to Harry are still rushing through his mind and not really helping at all, but half an hour later he's calmed down enough to join the rest of his family for movie night. Before he does, he grabs his phone and shoots Harry a text.

_Don't get yourself off again until we see each other. Can you do that for me?_

He's barely put the phone down before it beeps with Harry's answer. It's a simple _yes_ but Louis can hear the breathy, aroused tone of Harry's voice and he starts plotting how he's gonna get out into town by himself tomorrow.

 

Harry doesn't try and wheedle the details of his plan out of him, but he does mention how _excited_ he is to see Louis again several times. When they do see each other again back in their own flat (that Louis guiltily thinks feels more like home now than Doncaster does), they don't waste time with small talk and stumble into the bedroom together, shedding clothes on the way. Louis leaves Harry with a kiss and digs something out of his bag before crawling up on the bed to straddle his lap again. He presents a small, black butt plug to him and leans in to touch his cheek to Harry's and whisper in his ear.

"I want to jerk you off and use your come as lube to spread you open and fuck you. I'll come inside you and plug you up so you can still feel it when you suck me off and I come on your face afterwards. Okay?"

"Fuck, yes," Harry agrees and falls back against the sheets, pupils blown. It doesn't take long for Louis and his practiced fingers and more filthy words that he whispers to Harry to get him off. Louis stays true to what he says, massaging Harry's sperm into his hole and spreading him open. He slicks himself up with actual lube before sinking inside him though, because he doesn’t think sperm is the best lubricant. Harry's still hazy-eyed from his own orgasm and pliant underneath Louis, but he makes these delicious breathy sounds and Louis pushes into his prostate over and over, Harry's own cock fattening up again easily with how they've both denied themselves the past days. Harry pulls Louis down into a kiss and after a few more thrusts, Louis spills into Harry. He reaches for the plug in the folds of the sheets before he pulls out and works it in easily.

"Okay?" he asks and Harry shifts a little, but the plug's not bigger than Louis so it shouldn't be any trouble for him.

"Yeah, just... different," Harry assesses and absent-mindedly trails a hand to his cock, trying to stave off some of the pressure.

"Nuh-uh," Louis grins and bats his hand away, scooting down on the bed so he can tease Harry with his own hands and mouth. Harry goes with it easily and the noises that spill from his mouth are enough to renew Louis' own erection. By the time he straddles Harry's face in reverse, Harry's coated in a thin sheen of sweat and begging him to _please, please make me come, Louis, please, oh fuck_. He swallows Louis down feverishly and Louis lets out an aborted laugh at how eager he is, before he trails one hand behind Harry's balls, toying with the rim of the plug against Harry's flushed skin. He presses the flat of his tongue along the prominent vein on the underside of Harry's cock and Harry comes moaning around Louis’ cock, spurting in between their chests. Louis follows not long after that, pulling his hips further up to paint Harry's pinked face white as he promised. He turns around and runs his fingers through the mess on Harry's chest and then his face, collecting up their spunk before holding his fingers over Harry's open mouth and watching it drip down onto his tongue slowly.

"God, you're a slut," he says and knows he sounds impressed. Harry's chuckle rumbles in his throat.

"Says the one who orchestrated all this," he replies and shifts his hips, the toy still wedged inside him.

"True," Louis acquiesces and then flicks his eyes down, indicating. "Want me to...?"

"Not yet," Harry says and Louis laughs and kisses him. This is going to work and it's going to bring so much amazing sex.

**The End**


End file.
